


The Wounds You Left Behind

by redd_png



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), how the fuck do you tag things h, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like wilbur LMAOO, philza be a better fucking dad holy shit, uhh i dont fuckin know uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_png/pseuds/redd_png
Summary: "Sorry will never make up for the time we've lost." Tommy said blankly, as he goes through the front door, the faint sound of the snow crunching outside. Leaving Phil all alone in the cottage.Maybe his absence left more wounds than bandages.And it was already too late to repair the scars he left.i wrote this on twitter but I added a bit more to it :3
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 73





	The Wounds You Left Behind

Tommy and Phil sat in the silent cottage, waiting. A tense aura plagued the tiny room they were seated in. Tommy looked pissed, but if you stared hard enough, he was more hurt than angry.  
Phil spoke up finally, "What... what do you want from me tommy?" His hat lowered to cover the warm tears threatening to fall.

Tommy giggled, until he bursted out laughing, manic laughs filled the cottage as the young broken boy fell to his knees.

"what do I want? What do I want from you???" Tommy yelled hysterically. "I want my Christmas dinners and birthday presents! I want you to teach me how to use a sword!"  
Phil watched in horror as his, once orphaned son, struck him with bitter knives of truth. He was at a loss, I thought I’ve been a good father? Obviously not, due to this reaction from Tommy.

"you were never there for me! you were never there for us!" Tommy felt his heart start to beat faster, but he didn't care."all our life you've been gone! you were always exploring or sparring with techno! did you know how many times me and wilbur sat at the christmas tree waiting? did you know that half of our lives were spent hoping you'd just say you're proud of us? how you're sorry?"

Tommy walked over to the shorter man and grabbed the neck of his shirt

"did you even think about us at all?" Tommy let go as he made his way to the door. His ragged clothes obviously are not fitting for the snow storm outside. 

"Tommy...I-Im sorry." Phil said. Pain aching through his heart.

"Sorry will never make up for the time we've lost." Tommy said blankly, as he goes through the front door, the faint sound of the snow crunching outside. Leaving Phil all alone in the cottage.

Maybe his absence left more wounds than bandages.  
And it was already too late to repair the scars he left.


End file.
